Remember Auschwitz
by Italian Pasta Lover
Summary: Feliciano Vargas, living in the wrong place at the wrong time. He is a homosexual captured by the SS and brought to the largest concentration camp in Europe, Auschwitz-Birkenau. There (Along with his brother who he was captured with) He's starved, beaten and worked like anyone else. But what will happen when A certain SS officer begins to take notice of him?
1. Arbeit Macht Frei

**Remember Auschwitz**

**Chapter 1- Arbeit Macht Frei**

* * *

Some said where they were going was a better place than the Ghetto. Others said they were just being moved to another one. Some had heard they were being sent off to be murdered. All that could be for certain at this point in time was that it was cold. Every man and boy in the train car huddled together for warmth while the freezing wind whistled its way through the small, barbwire fenced windows. The monotonous noise blending with the sounds of the train while it sped along on tracks. The car reeked of putrid men. With being concealed away inside this moving cell each, everyone defecated and urinated in the four corners. No one really slept. During the darkness of night everyone stood and closed their eyes, only hoping for their journey to end. But tonight, a young, auburn haired Italian could not even pretend to rest. He stood, rocking on his feet to keep his balance in the moving train. No, Feliciano Vargas was too busy mourning over how his life had changed ever since the beginning of the war. He and his brother, Lovino, were taken from their home in Italy after being pointed out to the Nazis as homosexuals. Feliciano didn't understand. Wasn't it only the Jews who were being sent to ghettos? Apparently not. He remembered the screaming and shouting when the ghetto was being liquidated. He remembered seeing the German SS beating some of the Jews. He remembers a man falling dead at his and his brother's feet. A whole blown through his skull while his blood flowed from his head and seeping into their thin fabric shoes. And the way the officer grunted with satisfaction as he turned away from the murdered man. And then seeing women and children being torn from their husbands and fathers. And then being shoved into these wooden cells on wheels.

"Feliciano." He flinched out of his trance when he heard his brother break the silence. He turned his head to his twin, trying to make out his face in the darkness. The small amount of moonlight aiding a bit.

"Si?" He spoke softly.

"You can't sleep either?" He wrapped one arm around his little brother's thin shoulders. Moving to keep him warm.

"Not really." Feli answered, turning his head to look out the window once more, gazing up at the waxing moon. Lovino made a soft grunt, following his gaze. The two twins stood in silence again. Staring at the half moon. Both in deep thought until Feliciano broke the quiet. "Hey Fratello..." Lovino hummed in response "Where do you think we are? What country?" Lovino thought for a moment before speaking.

"Somewhere near the Polish boarder I think. We've been traveling for what? Going on four days."

"Where do you think we're going?" Feliciano muttered quietly. Lovino sipped in some air before speaking.

"Russia maybe..." He smirked, his green hazel eyes glinting in the soft moonlight. "Maybe they're sending us to be bait... Hah! I bet we're all going to be mowed down with machine guns the moment we get off!" Some men hushed at the loud Italian, and Lovino turned his head to glare into the darkness. "Vaffanculo!" He cursed at them before clicking with his tongue and turning his attention back to his younger brother. Feliciano's eyes were glued out the window. His face carrying a sad expression. Lovino frowned, hugging him with the one arm around his shoulder. "Hey... I was kidding. We're probably being sent to a larger ghetto outside of Germany." Feliciano sighed.

"I hope you're right fratello." He pulled his eyes away from the moon long enough to hug his brother lightly around his middle. Lovino hugged back.

"We'll be alright Feliciano. I'm here to help protect you anyway. If any of those Germans lay a damn finger on you there'll be hell." He scoffed, trying to lighten the mood. But Feli just nodded and returned to the window, sighing as he rested his arms along the bottom of the window, watching the snowy landscape pass in the moonlight, his foggy breath disappearing in the wind. Lovino sighed, pulling back his arm and turning away.

"Don't freeze" He called as he returned to the huddle of men in the center of the car. Feli lowered his head, resting his forehead against his arms. He stared at his feet for a while. In his blood, dirt and sweat stained cloth. Feeling the cold numb his extremities. He slowly closed his eyes, letting his mind drift off into a realm of dreams.

...

Feliciano woke up what must have been an hour or so later to the loud screech of the train whistle. He looked around for a moment, no one else had been woken up. He then shifted his eyes out the window, taking in the light. It must be early in the morning now. The sun still below the horizon, but the sky a blue-ish grey. He then shifted so he could look towards the front of the train. His eyes focusing through the early morning fog.

A large brick building stood off in the quickly approaching distance. It had one large, thick tower with an arched tunnel in the center. Two long rectangular wings off to either side. The rails leading right through the short tunnel. A thick blanket of snow covering the ground and roof. Large metal fences set up with rows of barbed wire.

As the train got closer Feliciano could see men in pale olive uniforms. Suddenly the train pulled on it's brakes. And the cart jerked and everyone stumbled, some falling to the ground. It had woken everyone in every cart. And now there was great commotion. Lovino shoved past people, shouting insults as he made his way to look out the window.

"Feliciano!" He said worriedly as he got to him, looking at his emotionless face.

"Fratello... where are we?" He mumbled, eyes glued to the large building and mass of SS officers beginning to congregate towards where the train was headed. Lovino looked out the window. His face paling as he recognized the officers. Feliciano looked to his brother, his amber eyes trying to read the expression on his elder brother's face. "Fratello?"

"A Concentration camp"

* * *

Ludwig sighed heavily, sitting in a car being driven by his albino brother.

"Trust me Lud, You're going to love this job. You get paid well, eat and drink all you want. And you're going to serve the Fatherland." He chuckled a bit to himself. Ludwig looked down and fixed his uniform, adjusting his iron cross pin on his breast pocket. The Albino German looked over at him briefly. "What? Do you not want to gain honor and serve in the name of Deutschland?" Ludwig shoot his head.

"Nein Gilbert... It's just I don't think counting money and mailing it back to the Fatherland is a very interesting job." He looked up as they passed the side of the camp, buildings after buildings passing behind an endless barbed wire fence. Gilbert scoffed.

"Do you think that pistol on your belt is for counting money? You get to do more than sit at a desk. You get to be a real officer. Just like the awesome me! Keseses.." He let out his signature laugh.

"Wunderbar." He smirked, sitting up and putting on his SS cap on over his perfectly aligned blond hair as the Officers gate came into view.

"Ja, Just remember Lud. Every scrawny prisoner here is inferior. They are all spots of dirt to our Aryan world. It's our job to make sure each and every speck is destroyed. No one can be left to pollute the world." Gilbert said as he pulled up to the gate, other officers moving to open it.

"Ja, of course." Ludwig replied. His cold crystal blue eyes scanned the words above the large Iron Gate's doors swinging open. Ludwig snickered to himself. What a perfect sentiment of false hope.

Arbeit Macht Frei

'Work makes you free'

* * *

**Well here we go guys. I'm back from my long break. Sorry to disappear on ya there. And sorry for not giving you guys the sequel you all wanted, but hey. I was busy planning this. **

**I think my writing has gotten a whole lot better, and look! I'm making this one historically accurate! I have learned so much about the holocaust and Auschwitz, so you don't have to worry or be bugged about it being historically wrong. I just hope you all like this new story. **

**So tell me what you think so far and if you want me to continue.**

**Please Review and I love you all~**

**Till Next Time**

_**Ciao~**_


	2. You have now seen Hell, Welcome to A

**Remember Auschwitz**

**Chapter 2 - You have now seen Hell, Welcome to Auschwitz**

* * *

Every door to the train cars opened simultaneously. Each creaking open to revival the mass of men piling out. Trampling over one another to escape the dark wooden cells. Falling onto the snow covered ground. There were screams and wails, cries of joy and shrieks of terror. Feliciano found himself shoved onto the ground. Other men scrambling to get up, but not him. He looked at the snow under his nose, admiring the white shine to it as the sun began to peak over the horizon. He blocked out all sounds and just stared at the snow. He hadn't seen something so clean and pure in the longest time. Then two large riding boots stepped right in front of his view, and he snapped back to reality. Lifting his head to see a tall German SS officer yelling commands at him.

"Get up!" He yelled, reaching for the pistol on his belt. "Get Up!" Feliciano blinked and scrambled up to stand like the rest of them men.

"Move!" One officer yelled, and every man began to rush forward. Each pushing and shoving like steers being herded. None of them knew where they where going. All shaking with fear as the various SS officers led them past a gate and into the camp. Everywhere they looked there were other men and some women. All skinny enough to clearly see their bones. Feliciano followed all of the men through the camp.

"Veneziano!" Feli flinched when his elder brother came up behind him and harshly grabbed his shoulder. "Stay close to me God Damn It!" He cursed, shaking him a bit. Feli furrowed his brows and wrapped his arms around his brothers arm, clinging to him.

"Mi dispiace fratello!" He wailed, continuing to be pushed along with all of the men. Lovino patted his brothers head, stepping forward and leading his brother.

Feliciano shook, his eyes darting in every which way. Trying to not get trampled.

"Where are you taking us you kraut?!" One elderly man, wearing ragged clothing with a dirtied yellow Jewish star stitched on, yelled at one of the SS. The officer had intense blue eyes and slicked dark hair under his uniform's hat. He stared at the Jew with disbelief, and walked forward, grabbing the old man and throwing him to the ground. He pulled out his shiny steel pistol and quickly blew a whole in his head. Pieces of his brains and skull, as well as his blood splattering on to some of the Jews that were near. Blood staining the white snow. The mob of men shrieked and screamed, yelling and crying for their lives to be spared. Feliciano and Lovino watched in horror. Both now knowing what not to say to the Germans.

Lovino squinted his eyes in disgust, glaring at the German who appeared unaffected by the murder he just committed. Feliciano's eyes were wide and full of shock. Another man murdered right in front of him. How many times was this going to happen. He felt his stomach churn and he wanted to vomit. But before he had the chance to even double over they apparently came to their destination.

All of the men began to rush down a concrete staircase leading to a large open steel door. Feliciano almost tripped, he would have toppled over and brought Lovino with him if not for being so packed together in the mob of men.

Inside was a room with two long rows of sinks. Once all of them men were caroled into the room. An SS officer yelled into the mob.

"Take off all of your clothing and leave them in piles!" He commanded, and for a moment all the men looked at each other than the officer. "Now!" He bellowed and with out another glance all of the men began to undress. Feliciano and Lovino kept their eyes glued to the ground. Hurriedly stripping of their dirty clothing.

"Fratello." Feliciano whispered, chewing on his lip to keep himself from crying.

"Si?" Lovino whispered back lowly, intensely staring at the cold concrete floor.

"Are we... going to die?" He chocked on the last part, tears starting to overflow in his amber eyes. Lovino, swallowed a lump in his throat, his eyebrow twitching.

"I-I don't know Vene." He whispered. Feliciano whimpered a bit, having taken off all of his clothing he piled it up. All the men around him having done the same. At the other end of the large room there was a large vault like door. It was also made of heavy metal and it had a small square window. Another SS man opened the large door, yelling at them all.

"In here, your all going to take a little shower." He smiled a sort of twisted smile to the nude men, and slowly they all walked into the room. Feliciano clung tighter to Lovino, who glared at the Germans he stepped in. Pipes with shower heads attached to them covered the ceilings. Feli let out a slight sigh of relief, and he settled himself under one of them. Lovino right next to him.

The SS officer smiled sinisterly into the shower room as he closed the doors. "Get clean... Jews." And then he pulled the door shut. Latching it's heavy lock. He slid a sheet of metal over the small window. Feliciano turned to his brother, looking at him and opening his mouth to speak. But he was cut off my the lights in the room suddenly turning off. All the men began to scream, and Feliciano did too.

"Fratello~!?" He clung to his brother tightly. Lovino was shaking, not with fear but with anger. All the men around them were screaming

"We're going to die!" "Lord please save us!" and so on. Each great fear in their voices.

"Feliciano..." Lovino growled coldly, his hand balling up in fists although Feli couldn't see it.

"You have now seen Hell"

* * *

"And that's all there is to see." Gilbert had finished, walking Ludwig into a bunk room. "This is our room Lud. You get bottom bunk. Top has been claimed by the awesome me." He smirked. Ludwig sighed, 'that's just like him' He thought as the white haired man went to fix his uniform in the mirror.

"Are there any rules?" Ludwig asked, setting down a duffle bag of his stuff down on the thin mattress.

"Ja." He started. "Don't kill /to/ many Jews" He chuckled. "We need some left to work." He turned to his younger brother and gave him one of his classic smirks. Ludwig chuckled.

"Anything else?" He grabbed a few of his things from his bag and began to put them into a locker labeled "L. Beilschmidt" He thought for a moment, looking up as if the answer was on the ceiling.

"Oh ja, do what you want with them. Beat them, shoot them, punch them. No body would care. Hell, you can rape the women if you please. Keseseses" He closed his eyes and laughed for a moment. Ludwig raised a brow to him 'Rape'? Why would he? Gilbert composed himself quickly and looked at his brother, now serious. " But what ever you do. Don't fall for the damned bitches. You don't want to get in that sort of trouble. We kill men who fall in love with Jewish scum." Ludwig nodded, making note to himself, although he never planned on ever falling in love. He's a fighter not a lover.

"Alright, the rules seem easy to follow." He smiled to his older brother. Gilbert smiled back, walking up to him and patting on him on the back.

"I thought you'd think so." He chcuckled to himself, going to walk out the door. "Settle in then meet me at the barracks. We are going to have to clean up a little mess." Ludwig nodded, going back to unpack. Gilbert was just about to leave, but then he thought of something right before he closed the wooden door. "Oh, Lud." He called. The blond looked up to him.

"Ja?"

"Welcome to Auschwitz"

* * *

**Well there we go, chapter two. I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry to leave you all with a cliff hanger there.**

**But I like to make sure I'll keep you coming back for more ^w^**

**Please Review on what you think so far.**

**I love you all**

**Till Next Time**

_**Ciao~**_


	3. 700209

**Remember Auschwitz**

**Chapter 3 - 700209**

* * *

The men scratched at the walls, begging for their lives in the pitch blackness.

"You have now seen Hell." Romano said darkly, and Feliciano wailed and tears streamed down his face.

"I don't want to die, I'm to young-"But before Feli could cry anymore, the lights flickered back on and from the shower heads poured warm, clean water. It took a moment for all of the men to realize what had just occurred. But when they all registered the soothing warm water caressing their thin, cold skin, they all cried out with joy. Huddling under the showers and closing their eyes, letting the water soak their faces.

Feliciano looked around, then he closed his eyes as well, looking up to the shower that began to cover his cold body with warmth. He smiled, bringing his hands up to his face and caressing his cheeks. He let out a giddy chuckled, that quickly turned into a burst of giggles. Lovino looked at his brother in confusion, but couldn't help but let a smile tug at his lips.

"What's so funny Veneziano?" He asked, raising a wet brow to his younger brother. Feliciano opened his bright amber eyes, them shining with a glow they used to always possess.

"Fratello we didn't die! It was really just a shower! We are living see!" He looked around and then back to his brother. "This is fantastico! I thought we were as good as dead!" He giggled again, moving his hands into his oily auburn hair and scrubbing his scalp. This time he spoke softly "We get to live another day fratello, thank god." He closed his eyes and smiled to himself, continuing to clean himself.

Lovino let out an amused breath.

"Si, si we get to live." He to closed his eyes and looked up into the water, beginning to wash himself as well.

…

Feliciano Stepped into the baggy blue and white striped pants.

"Fratello why did they give us all these?" He mumbled, picking up a matching button up long sleeve shirt. And slowly slipping in on over his narrow frame.

"So we all look alike." Lovino grumbled, begrudgingly pulling on the clothing. Feliciano hummed a bit, noticing a patch with a number sewed onto the left breast of the shirt. He looked at his brother's number as he put it on.

"Lovino why the number?" He asked "And why is mine '700209' and yours '993260'? " Lovino gritted his teeth, he knew exactly what they were for.

"It's like…. Tagging an animal. To know who is who while taking away our names." He said bitterly, buttoning up his shirt and slipping on a pair of shoes they were given. These were no better than their last ones. Nothing but cloth stitched together. Feli hummed, doing the same.

Again A officer commanded them to move, and they all did. Now that they were clean. They were brought to a building, and in side were many Jewish women. All skinny and sickly. An SS officer walked and grabbed on man by his arm and shoved him into a chair.

"Cut!" He commanded the woman, and she did so. She took out a pair of scissors and began to cut off his hair. "And the rest of you!" He yelled at the men standing and watching. None moved. "Oh I see." He took a few steps away from the men, his back turned. "You wall want to keep your filthy hair." He spun around on his heels and pulled out his pistol. "Well get in the damned chair or I'll shoot you in the head!" And like that the men began to fill up the chairs. Each forming a line. Clumps of hair piling on the ground.

…

Feliciano ran his hand over his head. His medium length auburn locks all had been chopped of. He stood with his brother, in another line for god knows what to happen to him. He turned to his brother.

"Lovi… this place isn't here to help us… is it?" He mumbled, Lovino sighed.

"No… Feli this place is worse than the ghetto." He whispered to the other. Feliciano bit his lip, oh how he had wished just go home. Back to his home in Italy, where he lived out the days painting and drawing. Wooing the ladies during the day, but courting men in the night. He never found his prince. But everyone knew what he tried to hide. Everyone knew of his different partners he would spend his nights with. He and his brother both known for sleeping with men. That's why they're here now. In this god forsaken place.

"Your next!" A SS man grabbed him by his shoulder and pulled him to sit at a table. Another SS officer sat on the other side with some little machine. This man grabbed his right arm and strapped it to the wooden table, his wrist facing up. Feliciano shook with fear. This man grabbed what looked like a needle filled with a pitch black liquid and silently moved it to his arm. Flicking on the machine, its motor making a high pitched buzz.

"S-Sir please don't hurt me. Please, I beg of you." Feliciano tried to plead with the man. But his stone cold expression did not change. He glanced at the Italian's shirt, then down to his arm. Feliciano felt the metal pen hit his skin, and it hurt. The man dug the needle across the middle of his arm. Feliciano let out a yelp of pain, his eyes filled up with tears as the German continued to etch under his skin, leaving the black to stain his arm. "P-please stop! No please!" Feli begged feeling the pain shoot up his arm and leave his nerves on fire. But despite his cries for mercy. He continued to write. He continued to mark Feliciano's arm with the permanent ink.

Tears poured down his cheeks, and the noise buzzed in his ears so loud he couldn't hear his brother yelling at the man. All Feli could do was watch as this German carved numbers into his arm. And when He was finished, he pulled his needle away for Feliciano to see what was now permanently inked into him.

**"700209"**

* * *

**Well, chapter 3. I hope this one wasn't to boring. I had to get all of that out of the way before our real story begins.**

**Let me know what you think on this chapter, cause... I'm not sure how I feel about it :/**

**And tell me, does it seem realistic to you all? I can't really tell ya know. It's hard to be a judge of your own work. Especially writing.**

**So please leave one of those amazing reviews my heart skips a beat on seeing.**

**An know that I love you all**

**Till Next Time**

_**Ciao~**_


	4. Canada, your Safe House, Wops

**Remember Auschwitz**

**Chapter 4 – Canada, your Safe House, Wops**

* * *

Ludwig stepped out into the cold morning. After he had settled in, he fixed his uniform and walked out to meet his brother out by the barracks. He scanned the area as he walked, his blue eyes shining along with his golden hair and perfect uniform. He stood taller than most of the other members of the SS. He was more intimidating. This was one reason his brother had talked him into the position. Ludwig was like any other SS man. He believed in the Aryan race and supported the Nazi party. That's how his brother had raised him anyway.

"Beilschmidt!" Gilbert called, standing a couple yards from the other. The silvered haired man stood in front of a large group of prisoners. All with their head hung low in shame. Ludwig up to his brother. He nodded in greeting, looking from his deep red eyes to the men lined up in rows.

"Is this the mess you told me needed cleaning?" He raised a brow to his brother. Gilbert chuckled.

"Ja, we've got to figure out what ones are useless and what ones can work." Gilbert turned to face the Jews. "The small, the weak, and the ill are no good. We want healthy, hardworking Jews." He smirked at them.

"How do we do that?" Ludwig stepped next to his brother, examining the bunch of them. With their heads down the only difference between them were body types.

"Look up!" Gilbert barked at the Jews quickly, and all listened. All looking up to the two SS men. The fear was apparent in each of their eyes. All but two. In the center stood the two Italian twins. Of course, Lovino glared at the two SS. With hatred and disgust. He loathed these men. He loathed all Germans. They all stunk of rotten death. He scrunched up his nose. Wishing he couldn't smell their stench from the couple of feet he was from them. But this entire god damn place smelt of them. And Lovino hated it.

Feliciano on the other hand. When he looked up his bright amber eyes latched onto the taller SS man. The one with creamy skin and large build. This man had perfectly groomed, shiny blond hair. With crystal blue eyes that shined brilliantly in the early morning sunlight. Every time he exhaled, his breath showed as a misty fog before it disappeared into the air. Feliciano couldn't control his thoughts as he looked upon the German man. Everything about him made the small Italian's knees weak. He hadn't seen such a handsome man in the longest of time.

"We make them run." Gilbert glanced to his brother. "The ones that fall behind are shot. Simple." Ludwig nodded, examining the Jews as though they were animals. One animal though, A small Italian with large, gleaming amber eyes looked at him differently. Not in fear like the others did, more with a look of amazement and wonder.

"Ja, that is simple." Ludwig agreed. Gilbert turned to yell at the Jews to run, but he stopped short and glanced at his brother.

"You command them." He said softly, Ludwig looked at Gilbert for a moment, then nodded and straightened up taller. Looking down on all of the Jews.

"You heard him. Run! Run!" He yelled at them. His voice was low, and the noise thundered down on the men. And each took off running. Feliciano was the last to start moving. He had been caught off guard by the command, and it took Lovino to grab his arm and jerk him along.

"Veneziano what is wrong with you?!" Lovino hissed "Why are you staring at the German bastard as if he's eye candy?!" Feliciano frowned, moving his legs in a feeble run, trying to keep up with his brother.

"I'm sorry Fratello." He said softly. "B-But he is a very handsome man. I haven't seen one in-"

"Shut your face!" Lovino snapped at him. "Those bastards want to mount your head in their dining rooms!" He spat. "We are here for sleeping with men, do you think they'd encourage you to here?!"

"I'm… I'm sorry Fratello." Feli panted, and no matter how much he had tried to keep running forward, his legs betrayed him. They burned in his calves and his feet began to grow sore. Lovino tried to keep him going, but it did not work. Feliciano was starting to fall behind with other, obviously ill and dying men.

Gilbert watched like a hawk. Eyeing every one of the men. When it was clear who the weak men were. Gilbert took out his pistol and aimed for an old Jew with saggy old skin. And in one swift pull of the trigger. The man dropped dead. His blood spilling into the snow

At the sound of the shot the men yelped, and Feliciano wasn't too far from the man who now lay murdered in the snow.

"You start from the back, and move forward." Gilbert snickered to Ludwig. "So those who may have some strength take the hint."

"Smart" Was Ludwig's only comment as he watched the men run around the body. Gilbert looked to him.

"Get the next one, it can be practice." Gilbert smirked, turning and nodding to a lanky, sickly looking man. Every so often he sounded to be coughing up a lung, and even at his slow jogging pace. Ludwig nodded, pulling out his pistol from its holster and holding it up. He peered over the barrel, lining the man's head with the sight. And then he pulled the trigger.

The bullet sloppily shot through the Jew's neck, and he fell to the ground. Still alive. Feliciano was right in front of that man, and when he heard the shot fired at a man so close, and feeling the warm blood splatter on his neck and clothing he lost his footing. He fell and tumbled on the ground. He whimpered, curling up in habit. Laying in the snow.

"We need to work on your shot." Gilbert said. "Come." He walked to where the man lay bleeding out on the ground. "You want to get right through the center of the skull. That is how you kill one." Gilbert instructed, kicking the man onto his side for a clearer shot. "Now shoot." Ludwig cocked the pistol, a steaming shell hitting the snow and melting it. He held the pistol, pointing it down, aiming it carefully. He shot, the Jew's skull shattering and splattering away from the two SS.

Feliciano yelped and curled up tighter, starting to whimper feeble pleas. Parts of the man's skull had landed on Feli, and even more of his blood and covered him. Gilbert turned his attention to the wimpy Italian. He smirked and walked up to him.

"Stop!" He barked for the Jews to stop running. They all did, panting. They all looked at the two SS and the Italian that was curled up. Lovino's eyes widened when he noticed it was his little brother. He wanted to yell, tell him to get up and run away. But he bit his lip. He knew if he did that he might only make it worse. "Well Ludwig, what do you think we should do with this one?" Gilbert raised a brow, smirking evilly. He kick Feliciano. "Get up." He commanded. "Get up!" He kicked harder.

Feliciano whimpered, but slowly uncurled from his ball. Looking up to find the two towering over him. And he slowly stumbled to his feet.

"He was slow." Ludwig pointed out. "The rest ran fast enough."

"True, but do you know what's special about him?" Gilbert raised his pistol under the Italian's chin, making him look up. Feliciano locked his eyes with Ludwig's. He was shaking uncontrollably. His eyes now filled with fear, but not of the German, of the barrel pointed at his head. He knew his life was now in the palm of the red eyed SS officer.

"Nien, he's young. That's all that I can tell." Ludwig answered in a low voice.

"He's Italian. Italian's have a good eye for valuables." Gilbert snickered. "He'd be a helpful hand in sorting through luggage."

"I thought only women worked in 'Canada'." Ludwig looked to his brother, who met his gaze.

"Nien, we have some men there. Not many, men are good for hard labor. But it's these…. _Womanly …. _Men that we choose to work there." Gilbert lowered the barrel, walking behind Feliciano and pushing him towards the other prisoners. "Who else did you come here with, I can tell you're not alone wop." Feliciano cringed a bit and looked out into the men. He quickly saw Lovino, and his eyes lit up to see him.

"He did come with one." Ludwig said to his brother, having followed the amber eye'd man's gaze.

"He did, keseseses~" Gilbert laughed. "Well, point him out and he'll come too. You wops are valuable." Feliciano swallowed hard, lifting his arm to point at Lovino.

"Fratello!" He called out, and the Jews all parted away from him. Gilbert smirked.

"Come…" Gilbert read the number on his shirt. "993260. " Lovino eyed the Germans, but stepped forward. Carefully walking up to his brother. Gilbert lowered his gun and pushed the two towards Ludwig. Lovino growled under his breath, but didn't speak. "Take 700209 and 993260 to their station. They will enjoy their time in 'Canada' "Gilbert commanded his younger brother.

"Yes sir." He stepped behind them "Walk" He told the two in a low voice, and they began walking. Ludwig directed them to a large wooden building.

"This is where you work.** Canada, your safe house, wops**"

* * *

**Chapter 4~~~~~~~~**

**This is where things get interesting. **

**Ok, well... I think you can count on these longer chapters. There is now more for me to write in these.**

**And a little information. 'Canada' is what they called the place where the stolen belongings of the Jews was called. The job there is to sort and package away the belongings to send back to Berlin. They called it Canada because at the time Canada was known as ' A place of untold riches' **

**owo**

**Also, I hope you guys like how I am naming the chapters. I thought the effect was cool. Tell me what you think.**

**As always, I love you!**

**Please Review**

**Till Next Time**

_**Ciao~**_


	5. Absolutely Gorgeous

**Remember Auschwitz**

**Chapter 5 – Absolutely gorgeous **

* * *

Feliciano and Lovino were shoved into the wooden building. Both looking around and taking in the sight. There were men and women, mostly women, all gloomily looking through piles of things. At one end of the building luggage trunks and cases were being dumped out onto tables. The cases thrown into a pile. The clothing was being sorted out from it and then thrown into a large pile where Woman were sorting the clothing and packing them into crates. All around the room there were prisoners sifting and sorting through the stolen belongings of the Jews.

"You do what you please. Pick a station and stick with it." Ludwig told the two in a low voice, towering over the two. Feliciano clung to Lovino, looking around. Feli looked down the room. Looking at the different jobs. There were prisoners who sorted through jewelry. Others who folded the clothing. Feliciano felt his brother slip away from him. He turned his head to see him walking towards one end of the building.

"Lovino?" Feli called.

"I'm going to dump out these damned cases." He cursed, walking over to the area. Feliciano watched him walk away. He knew those cases were too heavy for him to lift. So he didn't bother to follow him.

"Choose." Ludwig said, growing impatient. Feli squeaked a bit, turning his head to look at him. Looked into his eyes, swallowing and shaking a bit. This SS man might be drop dead gorgeous, but he is extremely intimidating. "Choose!" He said louder. Feli jumped in his skin, turning his head forward and slowly stepping forward, still trying to choose. A young woman looked over her shoulder at Feliciano, and she waved a hand for him to come to her. She was one who sorted clothing and folded it. Feli walked over to her quickly, but glanced back at the SS man one last time before walking reaching her.

Ludwig watched the Italian scamper off, noticing his last glance at him. Ludwig thought to himself 'That one is strange. Is Bruder sure that's even a man?' He eyed him for a moment. 'I can't tell, but the other addressed it was a male.' He moved his gaze to the other Italian. He found the older twin glaring at him, violently dumping out a luggage bag. Ludwig glared back, but then saw no use. He turned to leave, but his brother walked in.

"Lud!" Gilbert said affectionately, walking up and hugging his younger, but taller brother.

…

"Come here." The young kind woman gestured for Feliciano to join her. She picked up a typical pair of dress pants, deciding its worth and folding it. Turning and placing it into the right crate.

"Who are you?" Feliciano asked meekly, watching her for a moment as she went back and began to do the same thing. She stopped what she was doing to look at him.

"I'm Helina." She said softly, looking at him with a sad look. Feliciano glanced at the SS men quickly to see both distracted by the other.

"I'm Feliciano." He mumbled, he reached out his hand. She smiled a bit and took his hand, shaking it.

"Hello Feliciano." She eyes him, pleased to see he wasn't too thin. She dropped his hand and turned back to working. Grabbing a suit vest and folding it. Feliciano stood silently for a moment. He looked at the huge pile of clothing, he reached down and grabbed a coat. And he began to fold it.

"Helina" He began "Can you tell me about this place?" He mumbled, keeping his eyes down on the coat he was folding. Helina glanced at him.

"What would you like to know?" Feliciano stopped for a moment, just dazing out into the cloth in his hands, thinking.

"Why is this job better? I heard one of the German's say so." He mumbled. Helina looked back to what she was doing, thinking while she continued her job.

"In this place, we are allowed to grow our hair out." She began, smiling a bit and combing one hand through her bronze colored locks. "And here we are fed more, and given more water." She paused, placing yet another article of clothing in a crate. "We also are more valuable. Each of us are prized more than the men working outside or in the factories. Here we are more special, so we aren't beaten as much, and rarely is anyone killed here who works in Canada."

Feliciano nodded, slowly showing her the clothing he had folded. She gestured to the correct crate and he walked over to place it inside.

"So here we won't look like the men and women outside?" Feliciano asked meekly, and Helina sighed.

"Yes, we won't" She said. "This is the best place you could ask for in Auschwitz" She mumbled coldly, doing her job as though she was a robot. Feliciano thought.

'This place is called Auschwitz? I wonder if Fratello knows.' He looked up to her. "How long will I be here?" Helina moved her eyes to look at him apologetically.

"I do not know Feliciano, I've been here for almost a year." She said honestly. "I was taken from my home in Warsaw and the next thing I knew I was here." She whispered sadly. "I was taken from my mother and father, and my little brother and sister." She continued, her face telling Feliciano she was mentally reliving the traumatic experience. "They were all sent elsewhere, but I was sent here." Feliciano noticed the pained look on her face and he moved to wrap his arms around her lightly.

"How old are you Helina?"

"I was 17 at the time." She said, lightly hugging him back.

'18?' Feliciano thought 'She's so young, but so grown up.'

"I'm 19" Feliciano whispered to her, and slowly let go to look at her in the eyes. "Are you here because you're Jewish?" She nodded, looking down.

"My family had been Jewish since my great, great grandfather. I never chose to be so as well." She shifted her eyes to look at the dirt covered wooden floor. "Are you Jewish too Feliciano?" She asked, not looking to meet his amber eyes.

"No… I'm…" He bit his lip, he had no reason not to tell her. He was already here wasn't he? In the worst place on earth. Even god didn't seem to want to step foot here. "I'm a homosexual." He muttered to her. She lifted her gaze to meet his at last.

"You like…. Men?" She asked, a bit startled. Feliciano gave her a small nod, a small pink dusted on his cheeks. She blinked for a moment, then smiled sadly. "I don't see why that's the reason for you to end up in the hell hole." Feliciano was a bit relieved that she didn't judge him for is sexuality.

"My Brother too. " Feliciano looked to the other side of the building. "My twin brother is too, we were sent here together." Feliciano pointed out his older brother. And Helina followed his eyes to the other Italian. She smiled softly, the other Italian looked the same, his short shaved hair a tad darker than Feli's, but other than that they looked as though identical.

"At least you have family here." She turned back to the large pile of clothing, beginning to fold and sort again. "That will keep you sane, hold onto him. And make sure he does the same for you." She mumbled, robotically continuing the tedious process. Feliciano thought about her words for a moment.

"Si I will." He said, also going back to continue the process. They fell under a cold silence for a moment, Feliciano listened to the two German men speaking somewhere else in the building. He sighed, opening his mouth to speak once more but nothing coming out. He slowly closed his lips, deciding it best to not break the quite. She noticed this out of the corner of her eye.

"Is there something else on your mind?" She asked, not pulling her eyes away from her job. Feliciano chewed on his lower lip a bit. Then sighed and began.

"Well, Si. Another question." He looked over his shoulder to find the two German men. "Who…. Who are they?" He asked meekly, eyeing the blond up and down again. Helina glanced at him while he did so, then at the two men.

"Those are SS officers. The one with the silver hair and red eyes. His name is Gilbert Beilschmidt. He is one of the lead members of the SS." She said. "That is Ludwig, his younger brother I believe. Gilbert just got him to join I believe." She looked back at Feliciano. "He's 21 I believe, just turned so. That is why Gilbert wanted him here." Feliciano's eyes lit up a bit. The man was only two years older than he was. "Why do you ask Feliciano?" She smiled a little amused by how he couldn't pull his eyes away from Ludwig.

Feliciano was silent for a while before he answered in a soft whisper.

"He's **_absolutely gorgeous_**."

* * *

**Well there we go. **

**I'm sorry for not posting this any sooner, I was given two large essays that were due last Friday and then over the weekend my two best friends stole me from my home and didn't give me any time to sit down and write for you guys. **

**I know, I know, that's no excuse to neglect you guys, but here we are. Chapter 5. **

**I hope you all liked it, and I want to hear back from you all.**

**I also want to hear what you think will happen. Obviously Ludwig and Feli are going to bet a tad closer. But you tell me just what you think will happen.**

**And will Lovino find out about Feli's little crush on the German bastard? **

**I want to hear~~~**

**I love you**

**Please review**

**Till Next Time**

_**Ciao~**_


	6. It Can Never Be

**Remember Auschwitz**

**Chapter 6 – It can never be**

* * *

Feliciano and Lovino found themselves standing in one of the many block buildings. There were large wooden, bunk type structures lined up in rows along. They were three tiered beds, and this confused Feliciano, for they did not have any mattress, blankets, or pillows. The two Italian's watched as the men climbed into the wooden beds. There were so many men that they lined up shoulder to shoulder, laying on their chests and resting their heads on the wooden guard rail. Down the center of the long building was a concrete bench. A few men sat there, waiting for their chance to climb into the beds.

Feliciano and Lovino timidly walked down to the one end set of bunks. There were 2 large wood burning ovens that had chimneys that rose through the ceiling. The bunk the two Italian's had in mind was near one of these ovens.

"L-Lovino." Feliciano mumbled, tugging at the sleeve of his elder brother's shirt.

"What is Feliciano?" He mumbled a bit coldly, pushing past skinnier and scrawnier men to reach the bed.

"Is this really where we sleep?" Feli asked, running his hand across the rough wood. Lovino nodded grimacing a bit as he slowly climbed into the middle level of the bed. He slowly scooted next to another man, although he had a problem with having no personal space, he knew there was no helping it in this place.

"Get in." Lovino said, looking to his brother. There was one space left next to his brother, and Feliciano slowly climbed in after him to fill it.

"Fratello is this really how we're going to live from now on?" Feliciano didn't know why he asked his brother so many questions. His brother obviously didn't know much more than he did, but that didn't stop him. He found a little comfort when his older brother spoke to him.

"Si, I don't think there's anywhere worse they could send us." He replied bitterly, closing his eyes and resting his chin on the wood like all of the other prisoners. Feliciano thought about that for a while.

'This is the worst place out there, huh?' He asked himself 'Si, I do hope to stay here though. One is fear of a somehow worse place. Second, is that… that German' Feliciano flushed a bit, catching himself thinking about the SS man. He held himself up on his forearms, his hands clasped together, Feliciano's amber eyes shifted away from his brother, looking down at his hands. He thought about the German. His golden blond hair styled perfectly. His piercing blue eyes and how they looked over his body. His thick German accent, and his large muscular frame stuffed under a fitting pale green uniform. The more Feli thought about the German the warmer his cheeks got.

"Feliciano." Lovino snapped him out of his trance. Feli looked over to his brother, pulling and embarrassed smile. "Feliciano what's with the flushing? Don't tell me you getting sick." The younger Italian blinked a couple of times before smiling sheepishly to his brother.

"N-no, don't worry. I'm not getting sick." He reassured his older brother. Lovino sighed a bit, relieved to hear his brother wasn't getting sick in this hell hole. But now his curiosity sparked up.

"What then Fratello?" Lovino raised a brow to the other. Feliciano darted his eyes away from the older Italian. He chuckled nervously. He knew that if he told Lovino about his crush on the German officer that he would be furious and make sure Feli never saw the German, somehow. Lovino had always hated the Germans, before this war even. Lovino had never really actually opened up to anyone who wasn't also Italian. So When ever Feliciano brought home a foreign man, Lovino would storm out and stay at a hotel nearby. He didn't want to hear his brother up all night, moaning out the name of a foreigner. Hell, Lovino didn't like hearing his brother moan out anyone's name.

Although Lovino couldn't say he was entirely sin free himself, but he didn't like that his little brother was also doing the same thing he was. Always passionate and always so needy. Lovino would bring home random Italian men, sleep with them, and then never see them again. Sure he felt slightly guilty for using those men, but he never paid much mind. Although when Feliciano told him he was seeing men, seeing them to have someone warm his bed. Well it didn't make him too happy. He remembers when Lovino had set him up with several women, but he never got very far with them. Feliciano sure was a flirt with girls, but he could never sleep with one.

"Feliciano, what is wrong with you?" Lovino hissed at him a bit, nudging him out of his trance. Feli shook his head, looking back at his brother, his face glowing red. Lovino's eyes widened.

"No Veneziano, please don't tell me you…" He couldn't finish, but he got his answer when Feliciano whipped his head away from the other, trying to nudge away. "Vene you can't go around and fuck people here!" He hissed quietly to the other. Feliciano cringed.

"I-It's just a small crush." Feli whimpered a bit, trying to force his blush away. Lovino narrowed his eyes at the other, not quiet believing him.

"It better be Vene." He said, still glaring at the smaller Italian. "There are no men here that look attractive anyway." He spat. "I don't see how you could want to sleep with any of these scrawny bastards." He growled a bit, looking around and seeing that every last man had settled into a bunk.

"Don't worry fratello." Feliciano tried to assure him. "The guy would never return my feelings anyway." He muttered, curling up towards his brother after a moment. Lovino sighed.

"Just… not here ok? I don't want to lose you because you get close with someone here. Restrain yourself." He muttered back, all at once the lights in the barrack shut off. Leaving the room dark. The only things that could be seen were where ever the light from the dancing flames touched. Feliciano looked at the fire burning in the oven, he felt the heat slowly radiating to him. And how that heat, combined with being crammed in to these beds, warmed him in the freezing temperatures. Lovino crossed his arms out in front of himself, laying his head in them. "Get some sleep, we'll need it." Lovino muttered to him, quickly falling asleep.

But Feli didn't close his eyes, he kept them focused on the flames. And as he did so he began to dream. He dreamt of standing with the German named Ludwig. He dreamt of being held in his strong arms and being touched by those large hands. He dreamt about his name being muttered huskily in his thick German voice, and he thought about being able to say his affectionately.

Feli stopped himself from thinking anymore. 'Stop it! You're here because you have these thoughts, and he's here to kill and beat people like me! It will never be so just stop! You're such a fool, such an idota! I've only just seen him today. The worst day of my life! Why am I so attracted to him!?' but Feliciano couldn't answer his own question, surly he had seen similar looking men. But why was this one so special to him. Whatever the reason… He'll have to get over his crush. It could never happen.

It's a guard and a prisoner ,**_ It can never be._**

* * *

**Haha! chapter 6!**

**I'm actually quiet surprised with myself and how well this is turning out. I'm also surprised with how fast i'm pumping out these ****chapters. **

**Any how, I hoped you liked this chapter. And I'f you have any questions feel free to ask~**

**With Lovino calling him 'Veneziano' and 'Vene' I try to have him use that name when he's trying to sound more sincere and more brotherly. I hope it comes across well. **

**Hehe, again sorry I didn't get it up sooner. I've been finding it harder to get on the computer lately. **

**So, I love you guys!**

**Please Review**

**Till Next Time**

_**Ciao~**_


	7. Something About His Eyes

**Remember Auschwitz**

**Chapter 7 –Something About His Eyes**

* * *

Feli blankly stared off while he meticulously folded yet another shirt that was stolen from the prisoners' luggage. It has been three weeks sense the two Italian's had showed up at the camp, and already they were in even worse health than they were when they arrived. Feliciano suffered from hunger pains, and his body felt weak. His skin was noticeably paler as well. Small blue bruises hung under his eyes from lack of decent sleep. And he carried himself with an arched back. Lovino was in a similar condition, although he was stronger than his younger brother.

"Feliciano." Helina whispered to him. Feli turned his head to look at her, his eyes glazed with a dull film. "Feli look." She smiled to him, holding out her hand. "I found some chocolates." She opened her hand, revealing small truffles wrapped in a golden foil. Feliciano's eyes lit up, blink a couple of times before taking a few of them.

"G-Grazie." He stammered, quickly opening one and popping it into his mouth. He closed his eyes, sighing contently. The taste of chocolate was very much welcomed to his gruel and stale bread pallet. He smiled while he let the chocolate melt in his mouth. Sticking the others in his pocket to save for later.

Helina smiled.

"You Welcome Feli." She said softly, eating one of the truffles for herself. Over the last three weeks, the two had become pretty close, both happy to have someone else to talk to. Although they mostly stood in silence, doing their job to avoid getting scolded by the SS men that would walk by now and then.

Feliciano let out an open mouth sigh when he had finished the chocolate, watching the steam disappear into the cool air.

"That was so good Helina." Feli smiled to her, color returning to his face with the sugary nourishment.

"Yes, It's always nice to find things in these old pockets." She said, folding a dirt brown coat with one of the 6 pointed stares sewn on. Feliciano nodded in agreement. Doing the same to a rust colored coat. The two worked in silence for a moment, until.

"Ludwig" A SS man with dark hair, and brown eyes that the Jews have learned by the name of 'Lars' called to the Blond German as he walked into the building. Feliciano stiffened at the name of his German crush, and slowly he turned his head enough to glance at him.

Ludwig walked in, shoulders broad and uniform perfect despite the snow storm that was occurring right outside the thin walls.

"Ah, Lars, I was sent to relieve you for the afternoon." Ludwig said, glancing around the room, his eyes catching on the Italian that was glancing at him. Feliciano peeped a bit, turning his head quickly and hurriedly continuing his job, a blush gracing his cheeks. Helina smiled, nudging him.

"Look, your crush is going to watch us Feli." She giggled, poking fun at the way his face got pinker at her comment.

"Is that so? You get to watch these _Ungeziefer_?" He chuckled, walking up to the taller, younger man. "I'm sorry for you, it's nicer in your warm office where you can sit at a desk." Ludwig pulled a small faked smile.

"Ja, well It's too boring sitting at a desk all morning. It gets old." He glanced around the room again, seeing the Italian went back to working.

"Hah!" Lars scoffed, taking off his hat to adjust his hair that was slicked off to the left. "I'd gladly take your job. Or at least Gilbert as mein older bruder." He laughed again, quickly holding his arm into the air "Hail Hitler." Ludwig did so back, less enthusiastically, and then Lars left.

Ludwig watched him as he left, and then turned to look around once more. He slowly walked more into the area, starting to pace slowly, eyeing every one of the Jewish Prisoners.

Feliciano hurriedly worked, the heat in his face staying. Ludwig noticed a worker moving slowly at one end of the hall. It was a man working near Lovino, he too was moving the luggage from a large open door leading to the train port, to a stack inside. Ludwig made his way over, the man noticing and speeding up. Ludwig eyed him, glaring almost, watching him become more and more frantic. The man began to stumble a bit, and soon tripped over a lump of snow that had stared to clump in. Ludwig grimaced.

"Up! Up _Schrulle_!" He yelled, his hand on his gun holster. The Jew scrambled to get up, and then his foot slipped on some of the thawing snow. "I Said GET UP!" He bellowed, kicking him once before the Jew finally got to his feet. Ludwig glared at him.

"I'm sorry." He said, nodding his head to him.

"Get back to work!" He growled, turning and walking away. Leaving the Jew to continue his work.

Soon Ludwig made it to his side of the building, and every time He got near to Feliciano, the small Italian's heart nearly stopped. Occasionally, Feli could smell the German's scent wafting in with the wind. And almost every time Feli glanced at the German their eyes met. Feli could feel a hot warmth filling his body, and he could hear the pounding of his heart in his ears. So much so that he could no longer hear the world around him. Just 'ba-dum ba-dum ba-dum ba-dum'.

Ludwig's eyes kept an eye on this small man. He watched how his body trembled, and how his breathing was faster than the others. Was he scared? Was he sick? No, not either of those, but what? Feliciano turned to put another article of clothing into the correct crate, but when his eyes glanced at the German, and their eyes met for almost the hundredth time, he fell. His feet stopped but his body kept moving forward. He hit the ground, whimpering in pain, and he curled up a bit. Ludwig opened his mouth to yell at him, but was cut off.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please, don't hit me! I'm sorry!" He cried, rocking a bit. Ludwig raised a brow at the Italian, confused, not to the Italian's reaction, but as to why his pleas actually caused him… A bit of guilt… Feli kept spewing his whines and pleas, but when he noticed the German was not yelling at him, he stopped. Feli uncovered his face that he had hid, and looked up at him. Ludwig looked down on him examining him carefully. No Jewish star, so these weren't Jews? The two Italians he had brought into this place were not Jews…. What could they be then? He shook his head.

"Get Up." He said in a softer, kinder voice than that he uses usually. And the sound made Feli's face only glow brighter. Slowly Feliciano got up off the ground, standing in front of him, looking up at him while his head was tilted down. Ludwig's eyes kept traveling the small man's body. From his face, to his hips and lower. He snapped mentally at himself, looking back at the Italian's eyes. "Back to work." He said in the same soft voice.

"S-Si, yes sir." Feli nodded slowly, not wanting to take his eyes away from the German's mesmerizing blue eyes, but then slowly turned around and went back to work. His body numb and his mind in a daze.

Ludwig watched the Italian for a while longer. What's with this man? This small Italian man. He didn't know why he was here. He didn't know what was special about him. He had never seen him before in his entire life. But when he saw those eyes. Those glass pools of melted amber, there was an emotion he had never seen before. Or at least not so strong. Something about those eyes that made him feel different, made the Italian more… more important than these other prisoners. Something about his eyes.

There was **_Something About His Eyes_**

* * *

**_Ungeziefer- Vermin (German)_  
**

**___Schrulle- Maggot (German)_**

* * *

**Ok so if these translations are incorrect blame google translate. Not me ^.^; **

**So there we go the 7th chapter. I'm sorry for the delay. I was trying my best to get on, but school is so busy recently. With Classes preparing for Finals and other various Exams, I've got hefty loads of homework. Hehehe**

**Well tell me what you think of this chapter will ya? With break only a couple days away I'm sure I'll be able to get another chapter up by Saturday night at the latest, but no promises. **

**So... yeah**

**I love you**

**Please Review**

**Till Next Time **

**___Ciao~ _**


	8. A Pink Triangle

**Remember Auschwitz**

**Chapter 8 – A Pink Triangle**

* * *

"Gilbert." Ludwig broke the silence between him and his brother.

"Ja?" Gilbert answered, running a comb through his spiky white hair.

"Do all prisoners have those patches?" Ludwig said, running his hands through his slicked hair, messing it up and letting it fall in front of his eyes a bit. Gilbert turned to face his brother.

"Ja, they're all supposed to. Why is that?" He raised a grey-ish eyebrow to him. Ludwig un-buttoned his shirt, leaving him in a black tank top and his underwear.

"And if they don't?" He said, walking to his lower bunk to sit on its perfect sheets.

"They must get one." Gilbert said, doing the same. Leaving himself in a white tank top and underwear, jumping up onto the top bunk of their beds. Ludwig hummed a bit, slowly laying in the bed and covering himself in the covers.

"I know of two that need them then." Ludwig said, feeling his elder brother do the same on the top bunk.

"They shall be dealt with tomorrow then."

* * *

Feliciano walked with his brother behind his tall German crush, who had now led them into a building with several women all sewing.

"See these two get badges." Ludwig told the group of women, then stepped aside and left the building.

Feliciano just stood there, lightly clinging to his brother's sleeve. Neither of them knew what he meant by badges, but looking around. He saw triangular and star shaped pieces of cloth. Varying in color.

"Come." One kind looking lady called, waving them over. Feliciano stepped forward, but Lovino didn't budge.

"Fratello?" Feli looked back at his brother. "These ladies seem nice." Lovino glanced from the women to his brother and back, after a moment of hesitation, he stepped forward with his brother.

"What are you two?" The lady asked, readying a needle and thread. Another lady doing the same and walking to Feliciano.

"Italian?" Feli said, not completely understanding her question. She rolled her eyes a bit, making an amused sound.

"No, why are you hear?" She corrected herself. Lovino narrowed his eyes at her.

"We're homosexuals." He said with a bit of venom in his words. The lady didn't seem to react, she simply picked up a pink triangle shaped piece of cloth. The other lady did the same, pulling Feliciano closer a bit and pinning the triangle under his number. Feliciano watching the lady carefully as she pulled his shirt away from his body a bit, sticking the needle in and sewing on the triangle. Lovino grimaced. Everyone at this camp will know now. Each and every one. These badges served as symbols of shame.

The women carefully finished, tying notes in the thread then cutting it. Both leaned back and assessed their work, it was good.

"Now off you go." The ladies dismissed them, and instantly Lovino spun on his heels, grabbing Feli by his wrist and pulling him out of there.

…

"Lovino what's wrong?" Feli asked, being drug through the camp angrily by his brother.

"This place is what's wrong!" He shouted, earning looks from the other prisoners. Feliciano turned his head, he knew this place was hell, but what set him off?

"Lovino, is it these patches?" Feli looked down at the downward facing triangle that was stitched below his number.

"No shit!" He cursed, stopping and facing his little brother. "These things are shameful! They're telling this whole god damned camp that were gay!" He bellowed, his hand balling up and his face glowing red with anger. Feliciano flinched and shied away a bit.

"But Lovi" Feli squeaked.

"Don't you 'but Lovi' Me Vene! You know just as much as I do that these things are to make us feel even worse than we already do!" He bellowed. Feli jumped, stepping away.

"F-Fratello…" He sniffed, tears prickling in his eyes. He hated it when his older brother yelled at him. Lovino sighed, un-balling his hands and moving one up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"…What…?" He sighed irritably.

"Y-You know we didn't choose to be gay." He whimpered. "It's not our fault." Lovino nodded.

"I know… I know…" He pulled his hand away and looked off to the side, noticing others staring. "I didn't mean to yell at you Fratello. I'm just…. I can't stand it here." He muttered, turning around so his back face him. "Let's go, huh? Last thing we need are some German's on our asses."

Feliciano stood there silently for a moment, composing himself then nodded.

"Si." Following his brother back to Canada"

* * *

Ludwig walked into Canada at noon, sighing as he walked in and saw Lars flirting with one of the Jewish women,

"Lars." Ludwig said, getting his attention. Lars turned his head and smiled to Ludwig. Walking up to him.

"Hey! Ludwig!" He said, patting him on the shoulder roughly. "Here to relieve me again?"

"Ja, you know. I don't see why you mind those _Schlampen. _They're Jews" Ludwig looked at the woman he had been messing with. She had long sand colored hair that went down to her middle back.

"I can't help it Ludwig, look at them. It's not like I'm falling in love with them." He scoffed, smiling a toothy grin. "It just gets a little…. Lonely, sometimes. I'm sure you understand." He nudged Ludwig slightly.

"Ja, Ja, Ja…" Ludwig rolled his eyes a bit. "Anyway, get out of here. It's mein Shift."

"Ok, fine. I get it. You want them to yourself. Hah!" He saluted the other "Hail Hitler!"

"Hail Hitler." He held his hand up. And then Lars left. Ludwig sighed, turning back to look around the building. Every prisoner doing their jobs. And as his eyes scanned the large rectangular room from left to right, he spotted the back of the small Italian's head. Ludwig stepped more closely, his hands behind his back as he walked.

Feliciano's hair had been growing rather fast. It already being about an inch long. So its shiny auburn color was more visible.

Ludwig watched the Italian chatting pleasantly with a Jewish woman, she bore the Yellow 6 pointed star underneath her number. Ludwig thought. This man should have a badge now. Ludwig watched him for a while. He folded and set them down as a stack at his feet, sorting them like that. Then when one pile got to large he pick it up and turned around, his chest now visible to the German.

A pink triangle.

Ludwig focused his eyes. Is that right? This Italian, he's a homosexual? This didn't make sense. Italian's love women, they all love women, don't they? Ludwig read his number above the patch. "700209" He mumbled to himself. Feliciano bent down and put the clothing into the right crate, and when he leaned back up their eyes met.

Ludwig looked into those pools of molten amber. The beautiful innocence that they possess was almost unbelievable. His skin was fair but pale from lack of nutrition. His brows furrowed into an expression of… of sadness almost. Longing perhaps. What was he longing for? Then his eyes glowed with affection. The amber gave off an amazing warmth. Ludwig felt hypnotized by this man's eyes. Ludwig had never seen such an amazing color, and the soft texture they have despite his sickly looks. What is it that is making this inmate look at him so fondly? What is it that's making him so attached to this man?

For what felt like years the two just stared, then abruptly Feliciano shifted his eyes, a pink gracing his cheeks. Oh how the Italian looked so cute with that embarrassed blushed. Feliciano turned back and began working again.

Ludwig's mind continued to wonder. What are you thinking? That is a man! That is a prisoner! Both very wrong, bother very bad you _Dummkopf_! Ludwig pealed his eyes away from this man.

"700209" He said again to himself. He's here for loving men. Ludwig glared at nothing. Of course he's gay. He could not be anything else. A homosexual.

_**A pink triangle**_

* * *

** _Schlampen- Sluts (German)_**

**___Dummkopf- Idiot (German) _**

* * *

**_TYLER READ THIS, THIS TIME!_**

**_Excuse me for that. You have one person on the inside and she's always bugging me. Everyday it's "Don't forget to put up a new chapter~!" Gosh man, I created a monster, but she never reads my author's note and that makes me sad ;3;_**

**_Anyway_**

**_Thank you _**Mandaar **For bringing the patches to my attention. I actually only thought that the Jews wore a patch, but while doing some research after this comment I learned more! So here's the chapter to correct that and add a hint more GerIta ^w^ **

**So for a quick lesson on those patches.**

**Any 6 pointed patch meant that they were a Jew. Then there were the downward facing triangles that's color put them in certain categories. **

**Red - Political Prisoners**

**Green - Criminals and Convicts**

**Blue - Foreign Forced Laborers**

**Purple**** - Jehovah's Witnesses  
**

_**Pink - Homosexuals and Sexual Offenders**_

**Brown - Roma (Gypsies not Romano) **

**Black - people who were deemed "asocial elements" and "work shy" including**

**_The mentally ill_**  
**_Alcoholics_**  
**_Vagrants and beggars_**  
**_Pacifists_**  
**_Conscription resisters_**  
**_Lesbians_**  
**_Prostitute_**  
**_Some anarchists_**  
**_Drug addicts_**

**_..._**

**Ok This is a long note. Sorry ^.^;**

**So I hope you liked this chapter, I wanted to make sure I got another chapter up for you**

**My loving fans.**

**So remember I love you**

**Please Review**

**Till Next Time**

_**Ciao~**_


	9. You Are Mine

**Remember Auschwitz**

**Chapter 9 – You Are Mine **

* * *

Feliciano stood with his eyes closed. He stood, taking in his surroundings. The warmth from the sunlight, beating down on his skin. The sunrays dancing across his eyelids. The cool breeze floating through his short messy hair. Feliciano loved the feeling of spring. No more cold, no more gloomy cloud covered skies, just warmth.

As of recently the camp hadn't been importing any new prisoners. So now Canada was empty. The last crates of goods were sent back to Berlin and the prisoners who worked in Canada were left with nothing. So here they stand in a line out in the cool spring day, SS men standing in a group in front of them. Deciding what the prisoners would do.

The SS officers, three of them, kept glancing from the silent group of prisoners and each other.

"Why don't we send them to the crematorium to help throw bodies in the ovens?" Lars spoke, his brown eyes looking the two other SS. Otto and Sepp.

"Nien, we need to make sure they don't know of the gas chambers." Sepp answered. Sepp had sand colored hair, it fell messily on his forehead. His pale hazel green eyes looking over to Otto.

"I agree, but what are we going to do with them then, shoot them?" He laughed a bit. He had black hair that was slicked back much like Ludwig's, but his eyes were also a pale hazel like Sepp's.

"Nien." Another voice joined the conversation. All three men looked to this new voice. "These _Gefangene _are more important than the others. Keseses~" Gilbert walked up to the men, his white hair and red eyes glowing in the sunlight.

"Gilbert." Each of them said at once, turning and saluting to him.

Gilbert smirked, chuckling a bit.

"These prisoners can do a special job."

* * *

"Ow!" Feli whimpered, pulling his hands away from the barbwire, his hands bloodied and scratched.

"Vene, be careful." Lovino hissed, tying another end of the wire to one of the large 10 foot polls, curved inward to keep the prisoners in.

"I'm sorry fratello." Feliciano whimpered again, picking up his piece of the wire again, tying it like his brother did. Lovino looked back at the work, grimacing.

"Good work you wops!" The dark haired Lars said sarcastically as he walked up behind them. "I can tell you two aren't used to work, what a shame."

"Gloves would improve the damn quality of these fucking fences." Lovino turned around and spat at the officer. Lars smiled.

"Oh ja, they sure would wouldn't they?" Then without a warning Lars' fist came into contact with Lovino's right cheek. Lovino yelped and fell to the ground, hissing in pain as he covered his face.

"Lovi!" Feli whipped around and got down to Lovino's side, looking over him. "Fratello are you alright?" He asked, his eyes full of fear.

"Si." He spat, uncovering his face and sitting up a bit to glare daggers at Lars. "You damn Nazi!" Lovino bellowed, moving to get up and lung at the German. Lars kicked the Italian in the center of his chest, throwing him back to the ground with a hard thud. Lovnio winced.

"You'll think twice before speaking. 993260." He gave an evil grin, kicking the Italian in between his legs. Lovino cried out, curling up because of the sharp pain jolting through his entire body.

"Lovino!" Feli stood in front of his brother, putting his arms out to either side. "Please stop hurting him!" Feliciano looked the German man in the eyes, although his knees shook and his eyes were full of fear.

"Oh?" Lars smirked, straightening up and looking the smaller Italian up and down. "So you want to take his beating for him?"

"Feliciano move!" Lovino bellowed, although he couldn't do more than turn his head, his body paralyzed in pain. Feliciano flinched but didn't move, the next thing he knew there was a steel toed boot striking him in the groin. Feliciano fell to his knees, whimpering and crying, his body numb from pain.

"VENEZIANO!" Lovino struggled to sit up and get close to his brother, but quickly Lars kicked him back.

"Otto!" Lars turned to the other German and he quickly came, "Otto hold back this wop!" He commanded, looking to Lovino who was still trying to get to Feliciano. Otto did so, grabbing Lovino by his hair and dragging him away.

"Feli run! No! No! No! Get out of here! Run!" Lovino bellowed, trying to get out of Otto's grasp. Feliciano looked up to Lars, who was smiling devilishly down at him, and whimpered.

"P-please stop." Lars shook his head, then quickly brought his knuckled down on Feli's temple. Feli screamed, falling on his side and wrapping his arms protectively around his head. Feliciano closed his eyes and let the tears roll down his cheeks, his head numb from the strike to his temple.

Otto Pulled Lovino to his feet, only to swipe him across his jaw, making Lovino fall to the ground again. Lovino panted, biting harshly on his cheek to keep himself from crying, crying showed weakness.

"Sepp!" Lars called to get the third German over to him. "Hold this wop!" He commanded, And Sepp ran up and grabbed Feliciano by his shoulders, pulling him up to his feet and holding him by the side. "Otto." Lars said, gesturing for him to do the same. Otto picked up Lovino and brought him to his feet. Dragging him to be beside his brother. "You two seem to want to protect each other." He smirked, reaching his hand down to his belt. "How beautiful." Lars pulled his pistol from its holster, holding it up to Lovino's face. "Really I'm touched, but you two don't seem like you're worthy of living."

* * *

Ludwig walked around the camp, usually he was meant to watch over in Canada like he has been for the last couple of months. But Canada was empty, not a single prisoner was present. So Ludwig was searching for the group of prisoners. Ludwig heard some commotion coming from an area in front of him, hearing yelling and screaming. When Ludwig walked up close enough to see what was happening his eyes widened.

Lars yelling and holding his pistol up to one of the Italian's. Ludwig walked quicker, then noticed who else was going to be shot beside that Italian. 700209. The little Italian he had have plague his mind ever since he saw him. Something in Ludwig boiled, he clenched his fists and ran towards them.

"Lars Stop!" Ludwig bellowed. Lars was about to pull the trigger before he heard Ludwig's voice. He looked over his shoulder at the tall blond. He lowered his gun.

"Ludwig you don't even know what these two did." Lars protested.

"Nein, I don't." Ludwig stopped right in front of Lars who had turned around. "But these two are important to the functioning of Canada and I cannot let you kill them." Although what Ludwig was saying was true, he knew that's not why he didn't want them dead. There was something about the Little Italian with the bright amber eyes. Something that made him special to the German.

"But Ludwig."

"Lars I am a higher rank and you will listen to mein orders." Ludwig towered over the Lars, his crystal blue eyes staring the other down. Lars furrowed his brows and glared up at the blond, but slowly nodded, putting his gun away and turning on his heels to walk away.

"Let them go." Lars said bitterly before stomping away. Otto and Sepp did as told, looking around then deciding to follow Lars. Feliciano and Lovino fell to the ground, both on their knees and their hands in front of them, clutching at the small patches of growing grass.

Ludwig sighed, after watching Lars leave he turned his head to look at the Italians, mainly the one 700209. Ludwig thought to himself.

_'There is something about you. Something that keeps me drawn towards you. I must protect you. You shouldn't be hurt like this. You are now under my protection.'_

**_'You Are Mine'_**

* * *

**Gefangene- Prisoners (German) **

* * *

**Alright there we go~**

** Sorry for the wait everyone, I was trying my best to get on and type but I had Family down, and friends over and **

**blah blah blah**

**But what ever. **

**So I hope you liked this chapter**

**Remember that I love you guys~**

**Please Review**

**Till Next Time**

**_Ciao~_  
**


	10. What The Hell Just Happened?

**Remember Auschwitz**

**Chapter 10 – What The Hell Just Happened?**

* * *

Feliciano trudged lightly behind his older twin brother and the SS officer he liked. He was badly beaten, his body bruised from the harsh kick Lars had dealt on him. Lovino wasn't any better off. He had several bruises to him face, along with ones to the rest of his body. The painful tingle of pain from being forcefully kicked in his crotch still lingering in his nerves. The two followed Ludwig to the main part of the camp where a small clinic was.

"Dr. Mengele." Ludwig said, walking through the door into the opening of the small clinic. Josef Mengele, the lead physician that works in Auschwitz. He experimented on the children of the camp, namely twins. He would draw blood from them and inject them with several different vaccines, although he also did other work, like doing autopsies.

He glanced up to Ludwig, peering through glasses sat on his nose with his deep green eyes.

"Why isn't it the little Beilschmidt bruder." Mengele chuckled to himself, setting down the documents he was reading. "What can I do for you?" Ludwig grimaced a bit. Around here he was only known for being the younger brother of Gilbert. For Gilbert had been working around the camp for years now and was a very high ranked officer.

"I need these two prisoners fixed up." Ludwig said, stepping aside to reveal the two Italians. Mengele looked from Ludwig to the Italian's and back. He laughed.

"They are perfectly fine, like any other I've seen around here." He stood up and adjusted his lab coat, then he ran a hand through his slicked back black hair. Ludwig shook his head.

"They were beaten by Officer Lars. They're important to my work detail in Canada." Ludwig explained, looking to the Doctor as he stepped around his desk and towards the two Italians.

"So? All of them have been beaten. I don't see any wounds." Mengele pointed out, but Ludwig began to grow more annoyed.

"Ja, but they have bruises and may have broken bones." Ludwig eyed the two Italians. Lovino glared at both Mengele and Ludwig, mentally cursing the both of them. If it wasn't for these damned German's the two of them wouldn't even be there.

"There is nothing we can do for bruises Ludwig." Mengele spoke, pulling off his reading glasses and tucking them in his breast pocket. "But we can splint bones." He directed his attention on Lovino, who looked beaten the worst. Lovino glared directly at the doctor, and pulled away from him when the doctor tried to look at his arm.

"Back away bastard, I don't need your help." Lovino spat, stepping and turning away from the German. Mengele straightened up, raising an eyebrow to the bitter Italian, but he shrugged it off.

"Very well." Then he looked at Feliciano, who was less beaten. "And you?" He looked the milder Italian up and down, and saw him nursing the side of his head with one hand. Feliciano looked up so his soft amber eyes met the doctors green ones. Mengele reached one hand towards the short man's head. "May I?" Feliciano hesitated a bit, but pulled his hand away, revealing a bad bruise that had a scrape to it that had begun to bleed. Feliciano shifted his eyes down to the wooden ground, wincing a bit as fresh air hit the wound. "We can clean this up." Mengele said, taking Feliciano gently by his wrist and tugging him towards another part of the small clinic. In another room he brought Feli to a wall of cabinets. There he let go of Feli's wrist and dug into one of the cabinets and pulled out gauze. Lovino followed the two into the room, keeping an eye on his younger brother. He, of course, didn't trust any of these bastards to touch his little brother. Dr. Mengele parted Feliciano's hair out of the way and began to wrap gauze around his head and the wound. Feliciano flinched at the pain, but held back any noise.

Once all done the doctor tightened the gauze firmly, tying it into place.

"There." Mengele stepped back to assess his work and looked to Ludwig. "One 'patched up' worker you've got now." Mengele walked up to Ludwig while Feliciano quickly went back to his elder brother. "Why are you fixing this one up Beilschmidt? He's a prisoner like everyone else. A homosexual at that." Mengele affixed his eyes up to the German man's.

"The two are simply part of my work force. If I lose any of them I will lose a job position that will be hard to fill." Ludwig answered back calmly. Mengele eyed him for a moment before her nodded.

"Alright, off with you then." He said, turning his back to Ludwig and walking back to his desk.

* * *

Feliciano walked beside his brother, whispering to him while Ludwig walked them back to their block.

"Fratello, he means well~ didn't you see how he saved us?" Feli said softly, glancing to the German walking behind them.

"All he cares about is if we can work Vene! They don't give two shits whether we like how we're living!" He spat back, whispering harshly so the German couldn't hear him.

"But Lovino~" Feli whined. "I'm sure he means well. He's kinder than the other Germans~" Feliciano felt himself blush a bit as he thought about the German walking behind them.

"Vene ALL Germans are bastard, especially that one! He's trying to trick you into working harder for him!" Lovino glanced at his brother quickly, then looked back and gapped at the blush on his cheeks. "VENE!" Lovino hissed, still being quiet though. "No! No no no!" Feliciano flinched and looked at his elder brother,

"What~?" Feli turned his head a bit.

"You like that potato loving Nazi bastard don't you?!" Lovino hissed. Feliciano, bit his lip and looked down. Not responding to his brother. "Feliciano!" He moved one hand and hit the back of his head. "Idiota! No! Off limits!"

"Hands to yourself." Ludwig said, now watching them carefully. Lovino glared at the German, then lowered his hand and looked to his brother once more.

"Feliciano. No. He's the one who keeps us in this hell whole. He hates every god damn one of us. He'll never like you back. Give up on it Feliciano. You're here for being gay and he's one of the evil men who are keeping you in this place." He hissed quietly, venom in his words. Feli pouted. He knew how crazy it was for him to like this German, but he couldn't help it. There was something about this handsome man. He didn't care whether or not he was an SS officer. He was falling in love.

Feliciano walked the rest of the way to their block in silence. Thinking about what his brother had said. Then they reached the door to the block and Lovino marched in, wanting to get away from the German. But Feli stood still, facing the door, and away from Ludwig. Which confused the German.

"Aren't you going to go rest?" He asked in his soft kind voice he used only when talking towards the Italian. Feliciano, was silent for a moment, then he turned around and looked up so his eyes met the German's.

"I know my brother is bitter and mean. But we are both grateful to you. Grazie, Thank you for saving us." Feliciano bit his lip. This was the first time he spoke him, and he didn't know how he'd react.

Ludwig stared at the Italian with disbelief. The soft, light voice this man possessed. It is so feminine. And the way his accent rolled off his tongue. It was just as intoxicating as his eyes. Which he found himself staring deep into.

"If you hadn't come when you did, I… I wouldn't be here." Feli wanted to pull his eyes away and stare at the ground. But he could only manage a small glance before his eyes found themselves locked with Ludwig's once more. "I wanted to make sure you knew how grateful I am. Although this place is hell… It's better than being dead." Ludwig opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Damn it why is his throat closing up? Why is his face getting red?!

"So… Thank you very much." Feli then looked at the ground. His heart was pounding in his chest, and he could feel his face growing red, and his palms were getting sweaty.

"D-Don't mention it." Ludwig stammered out. Feliciano shot his head back up to look at the German.

"Veh?" He tilted his head to the side, confused for a moment.

"I wanted to. Don't worry about it." Ludwig muttered. Feliciano's heart skipped a beat at the sound of that thick German accent. "Don't worry about it, 700209" Feli bit his lip.

"My name is Feliciano Vargas." Ludwig blinked.

"Oh… errmm… Feliciano then." Feliciano… what a name. Ludwig liked the sound of it. The way it rolled off in that flawless Italian accent. Feli felt his heart stop. His name said by Ludwig. His deep, manly voice saying his more feminine name.

"S-Si…" He closed his eyes, forcing himself to not faint then and there.

"Well." Ludwig shuffled a bit awkwardly "I must be going now." He said this, but didn't make any move to leave. Feli bit his lip and nodded, but before he knew what he was doing. He was up on his tip toes, lightly kissing the man's cheek.

Ludwig froze at the feeling of a soft pair of lips against his cheek. His entire face now hotter than a flame. Feliciano quickly pulled away, looking into the German's shocked eyes, and he whimpered.

"I'm sorry! Good bye!" And then he turned and quickly ran into the block, closing the large wooden barn like door behind him.

Ludwig stood, emotionlessly staring at the door. His heart pounding in his chest and his face a scarlet red. _What just happened? What did Feliciano just do?! _Ludwig stumbled back a bit.

**_What The Hell Just Happened?_**

* * *

**What the hell did just happen?**

**Mwahahahaha**

**And here our GerIta begins. :3 Tell me what you think of it kay?**

**Sorry it's been so long since the last update. Right after Christmas family came down and then school started and everything jumped right into finals. I just got done with them today. I've been writing this over the course of this week. So It is longer and that makes me happy. I hope it was worth the wait.**

**Well. I love you all.**

**Please please /PLEASE/~ Review**

**Till Next Time**

_**Ciao~**_


End file.
